Détresse
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA (Univers Alternatif) AVENGERS 1 : Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, blessé et cerné par les Avengers est à deux doigts de s'effondrer lorsque son frère décide d'essayer de le raisonner.
1. Détresse

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, blessé et cerné par les Avengers est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol.**

 **J'ai hésité à la poster comme la plupart de mes UA en général, mais voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Détresse**_

Le combat des Avengers contre Loki faisait rage mais, on sentait que c'était bientôt la fin. Le jeune dieu encaissa un coup violent de Iron Man qui lui transperça la poitrine, le blessant sérieusement. Loki chancela et tomba à genoux. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa blessure et les Avengers s'apprêtaient déjà à lui porter le coup de grâce, mais le jeune dieu refusait de se rendre aussi facilement. Bien que luttant contre la torpeur qui l'enveloppait peu à peu, il sortit un couteau et poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Iron Man et Hawkeye étaient déjà prêts à lui porter le coup fatal lorsque la voix de Thor résonna.

\- Attendez ! Non !

Il se tourna vers son frère et tendit une main dans sa direction comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus faire un geste.

\- Ne bouge plus… Rends-toi… Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire tuer.

\- Ne fais pas comme si cela t'intéressait ! Toi et moi savons très bien que c'est faux ! S'exclama Loki avec un regard rempli de haine.

\- Bien sûr que si, cela m'intéresse parce que tu es mon frère. Je refuse de te laisser mourir de cette façon. Cette fin n'est pas inéluctable !

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Comme si cela te faisait quelque chose au final ?

\- Loki…

\- Non ! S'exclama le jeune dieu en tentant de faire un pas vers lui. Ne joue pas à ça ! Nous savons tous les deux que tu te moques bien de ce qui peut m'arriver !

\- C'est faux ! Tu es mon frère je…

\- Non ! Hurla Loki dont la voix trembla légèrement. Il y a longtemps, que je ne suis plus ton frère !

Hurler sembla le priver de ses forces et le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol tout en murmurant.

\- Tu m'as abandonné…

Thor observa son jeune frère et sentit soudainement toute sa peine lorsque ce dernier répéta une deuxième fois.

\- Tu m'as abandonné… Toi qui étais toujours là pour me protéger… Comment tu as pu m'abandonner ?

Il y avait de la douleur dans la voix de son frère et Thor fronça les sourcils parce que ce dernier avait surtout montré de la folie et de la haine depuis qu'il était venu attaquer Midgard.

\- Comment tu as pu laisser tous ces gens nous séparer ?... Comment tu as pu m'oublier pour quelques instants de gloire éphémères ? … Je comprends qu'Odin m'ait rejeté, je n'étais qu'un trophée de plus sur sa liste, mais toi… Tu étais mon grand frère… Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là… Et tu m'as abandonné… Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné, Thor… Je t'aurais donné ma vie s'il l'avait fallu… Pour que tu sois fier de moi… Pour que tu me considères comme ton égal ! … Mais toi, tu m'as abandonné…

Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de Loki dont la main plaquée sur la blessure se mit à trembler doucement. Thor frémit à son tour et fit quelques pas vers lui. Le jeune homme tenta de lever son couteau pour se protéger et Iron Man s'apprêta à le transpercer, mais Thor lui fit signe de ne rien faire et s'approcha de son frère qui pleurait à genoux sur le sol.

Presque au ralenti, le dieu du tonnerre s'agenouilla devant son petit frère dont le corps tremblait autant à cause des gravités de ses blessures que de ses émotions et le détailla.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Tu es devenu obnubilé par la célébration de tes exploits… Tu es devenu imbu de toi-même, orgueilleux et suffisant… A tes yeux je suis devenu quelqu'un de faible et de sans importance… Pire, tu es devenu indifférent… Si tu savais combien de nuits blanches j'ai passé à tenter de comprendre pourquoi j'avais mérité ce mépris ?... Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal…

Loki se tut pour pleurer vraiment et Thor lui prit doucement le couteau des mains avant de tendre les bras en hésitant un peu vers lui. Son cadet ne bougea pas et son frère passa ses mains autours de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune dieu se laissa faire, faisant reposer sa tête dans le cou de son frère aîné. Il se sentait mal et fatigué, alors la chaleur de ses bras était une source de réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rejeter. Thor le serra doucement comme s'il avait peur de le briser en deux, pendant que Loki murmura en sanglotant.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement de la dernière fois où tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?

Le dieu du tonnerre frémit pendant que son esprit se mit à chercher, le ramenant au début de son adolescence quand il venait encore réconforter son jeune frère réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar. Son corps frémit à son tour pendant que sa main pressa sa nuque.

\- Mon dieu… Loki…

Subitement, Thor prit conscience de son attitude froide et détachée au cours des années, de son indifférence presque totale envers son petit frère pendant que leurs promesses d'enfant lui revinrent aussi en mémoire. Des promesses de soutien indéfectible quoi qu'il se passe dans leurs vies.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Murmura faiblement Loki en se sentant de plus en plus faible.

\- Pardonne-moi, répondit Thor en frémissant. Je suis désolé… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte… Loki ?

\- Ce… n'est plus important, répondit le jeune homme en fermant lentement les yeux.

Thor frémit. Maintenant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, il ressentait ses tremblements et sa faiblesse de plus en plus prononcée. Il n'allait pas bien. Sa main pressa doucement la joue de son jeune frère toujours plaqué dans ses bras.

\- Ne perds pas connaissance.

\- Je suis trop fatigué, répondit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki !

Thor pressa plus fort la joue de son frère avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Son cœur se brisa pendant que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux lui aussi. Un frémissement le parcouru et il serra plus fort son petit frère dans ses bras tout en redressant la tête vers ses partenaires.

\- Il est blessé… Aidez-moi.

Stark fit la moue.

\- Après l'avoir affronté vous voulez que nous l'aidions ?

Thor frémit une nouvelle fois pendant que ses propres mains se mirent à trembler et qu'il répondit en se mettant à pleurer.

\- C'est mon petit frère… Je vous en prie… C'est mon petit frère…

La main de Thor manipula doucement la tête de Loki pour la faire reposer contre son épaule en l'allongeant avec précaution dans ses bras.

\- Sa peau est tellement froide… Il ne va pas bien… Aidez-moi…

\- Désolé, si je me moque totalement de son sort, marmonna Clint.

Le dieu du tonnerre frémit tout ne quittant pas des yeux les faibles mouvements de la poitrine de son jeune frère dont la respiration devenait si difficile.

\- Je vous en supplie… Je ne veux pas le perdre… C'est mon petit frère… Pitié… C'est mon petit frère…

Thor pleurait vraiment et Natasha se retourna vers ses partenaires auxquels elle renvoya un regard sombre.

\- Comment vous pouvez rester là à regarder ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant Thor qui berçait doucement le corps inerte de son jeune frère et posa ses mains sur la profonde blessure à l'abdomen du jeune dieu.

\- Thor ? Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital…

...

Loki était étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, le corps relié à tout un tas de machines qui tentaient de le garder en vie. Thor était effrayé de voir son jeune frère aussi faible et tous ces appareils autour de lui, mais il avait tout fait pour rester là… à ses côtés… Les mots remplis de tristesse de son jeune frère ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et Natasha entra dans la pièce.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Toujours aussi faible… Sa peau est tellement pâle… et froide…

Les doigts de Thor effleurèrent la joue de son frère à côté de son masque respiratoire.

\- Comment j'ai pu laisser cela se produire ?

\- Il nous a attaqués et nous avons dû nous défendre.

\- Non, pas ça… Comment j'ai pu devenir indifférent à mon petit frère ? … Il a raison… Je l'ai abandonné… J'étais tellement obsédé par mes victoires… par leurs célébrations… par le trône… que je l'ai écrasé… Je ne me suis plus préoccupé de lui… Il a du survivre seul… Sans personne pour le soutenir… Mon petit frère… Je ne l'avais plus tenu dans mes bras depuis que j'ai eu 16 ou 17 ans… Je l'ai abandonné… Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer !

Thor frémit et caressa doucement la joue de son frère.

\- Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas montré ?

Thor finit sa phrase en larmes ce qui toucha profondément Natasha.

\- Enfant, nous étions toujours là l'un pour l'autre… Je lui avais promis de le protéger, de l'aider à chasser ses cauchemars… comment j'ai pu ne pas tenir une promesse aussi importante ? … Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute… uniquement de ma faute… Survie petit frère… J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de te prouver que je peux être ton grand frère…

Thor se tut pour pleurer en déposant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Natasha ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors, elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur le dos de Thor comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, avec lui. Il y avait eu de l'incompréhension entre les deux frères et elle espérait qu'il s'en sortirait pour qu'ils puissent se parler.

La jeune femme resta de longues minutes avec Thor avant de sortir de la chambre. L'atmosphère était lourde et elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. A l'extérieur, elle tomba sur Clint qui la regarda avec un air étrange. Natasha fronça les sourcils et lui demanda.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Ce type a failli détruire la planète et toi, tu vas à son chevet ?

\- Clint...

\- Sa place est dans une morgue, pas dans un hôpital.

\- Tu t'entends parler ?

\- Oui, et je l'assume.

\- Tu étais prêt à l'achever comme un animal blessé.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problèmes.

\- Et Thor ?

\- Qu'il reparte donc sur Asgard !

\- Mais enfin, tu n'as donc rien compris ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'il a été malheureux petit ? Il existe des milliers d'enfants qui ont eu une enfance malheureuse et tous ne veulent pas détruire le monde ou le dominer ! Heureusement !

\- Tu es cynique !

\- Non, réaliste… On va le sauver pour qu'il revienne mieux nous tuer !

\- Laisse-leur une chance, ils sont frères…

\- Pratique de le rappeler au moment de se faire vaincre.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait avant de mourir.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Clint en s'éloignant.

Natasha soupira.

\- Moi aussi…

...

Thor était toujours assis auprès du lit de son jeune frère. Cela faisait deux jours et il était inquiet de ne pas le voir reprendre connaissance. Loki était un dieu, sa magie devait suffire pour le soigner. Ce n'était pas normal.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tony Stark entra dans la pièce. Il s'immobilisa sans rien dire, attendant que le dieu engage la conversation. Mais Thor ne semblait pas pressé de le faire. Alors, il soupira et se rapprocha.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Faible… Et ce n'est pas normal.

\- Nous… Enfin, il a été salement amoché par le combat et…

\- Sa magie aurait déjà dû le guérir.

Comme s'il répondait aux angoisses de son frère, Loki frémit doucement et ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Thor sourit et se pencha au-dessus de son jeune frère, heureux de le voir reprendre connaissance. Mais, en constatant la présence du masque à oxygène sur sa bouche, Loki n'eut pas la même réaction. Une panique sournoise s'empara de lui et il se cabra en gémissant doucement. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le masque, mais Thor fut plus rapide que lui et il lui retira tout en le plaquant d'une main sur le lit.

\- Non, ne panique pas, tout va bien Loki !

Le jeune homme gémit et observa son frère en frémissant. La peur ne quitta pas son regard pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix fatiguée et rauque.

\- Ne me torture pas… S'il te plaît…

Thor ressentit toute la terreur de son jeune frère dans ces quelques mots et son cœur se serra pendant qu'il pressa ses mains dans les siennes pour tenter de les faire arrêter de trembler.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Tu es là pour que l'on prenne soin de toi, pas pour te faire du mal !

Toujours à demi-conscient, dans la douleur et désorienté, Loki eut du mal à intégrer ce que son frère lui disait et répéta une seconde fois

\- Ne me torture pas… Pitié… Je ne veux plus avoir mal…

Il y avait une vraie panique dans sa voix et Thor lui caressa doucement le front pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne me torture pas… Ne me torture pas, continua à le supplier Loki en tremblant de plus en plus.

Thor était de plus en plus touché par sa détresse sincère et brutale.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te torturer ?

\- C'est ce que l'on fait subir au prisonnier… Murmura Loki comme une évidence. S'il te plaît… Ne me torture pas… Je ne tiendrais pas… Ne me torture pas.

Ses yeux se refermèrent presque, pendant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et Thor pressa sa main en lui répondant.

\- Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier petit frère…

\- Je suis trop faible… Ne me torture pas…

\- Chutt… Non… Calme-toi….

Puis, une question se forma sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il remarqua une cicatrice sur l'épaule nue de son frère, une cicatrice qui n'était pas là depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Qui t'a torturé ? Loki ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas à son frère. Son épuisement l'avait de nouveau rattrapé et il venait de reperdre connaissance. Thor se redressa et se tourna vers Tony.

\- Toute cette panique… Quelqu'un l'a torturé… Il faut que je sache qui lui a fait ça…

\- Il doit avoir pas mal d'ennemis !

\- Non… Les Chitauris… Répondit Thor comme une évidence pendant que les éléments se mettaient en place dans sa tête comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Tu n'es pas là de ton plein grès…

Thor s'assit sur le bord du lit, pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son frère inconscient. Sa main continua de caresser son front.

\- Ils ont essayé de te briser…. Mais je suis là, petit frère…. Je suis à nouveau là…

.

* * *

 **Cette UA m'est venue parce qu'à plusieurs moments dans le film, on voit bien que Loki n'est pas lui même (on le voit encore plus même dans une des scènes coupées) et que parler avec son frère aurait permis de comprendre pas mal de choses au final.**

 **Sinon, vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Souffrance

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, blessé et cerné par les Avengers est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol.**

 **Bon alors voilà, j'étais vraiment parti sur un OS et puis Suminei est passée par là avec ses idées et nous voilà parti pour une suite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, alors que Loki est encore blessé et mal en point, Thor prends peu à peu conscience des épreuves qu'il a dû traverser.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **SOUFFRANCE**_

Thor était assis sur une chaise en plastique au bord du lit de son frère toujours inconscient. Un frère qui semblait en proie à de violents cauchemars s'il en jugeait par les plaintes et les crispations de douleurs qui traversaient son corps et cela le bouleversait... Loki avait eu peur, non, il avait été terrorisé... Terrorisé à l'idée que son frère puisse le torturer et cela avait brisé le cœur de Thor en deux. Bien sûr, au fil des ans, les deux fils d'Odin s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Thor ne savait pas lequel il fallait blâmer, un peu des deux sans doute... Surtout lui, à la réflexion. Oui, ils s'étaient éloignés au point que Thor n'avait pas vu comme son jeune frère en souffrait... Et puis, il y avait eu Jotunheim... Si Thor avait été moins arrogant, moins borné et égoïste, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. Il n'aurait pas défié Odin et il n'aurait pas été banni... Sérieusement réprimandé, mais il n'aurait pas été banni... Et il aurait été là... Quand tout ce qui faisait la vie de Loki s'était fracturé, il aurait été là... Là pour lui dire qu'il se moquait bien de son sang de Jotun, qu'il était son petit-frère et que rien ne changerait, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait. Oui, s'il avait été là, il l'aurait retenu, bercé dans ses bras et surtout empêché de vouloir se suicider...

Mais Thor n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il était resté ce frère indifférent et froid. Pourtant, il l'avait vu cette détresse... Dans ses larmes et ses tremblements quand il lui hurlait de l'affronter et de le tuer. Il l'avait vu, mais là encore, il n'avait rien fait et maintenant...

Maintenant Loki était là, étendu dans ce lit blessé et terrifié comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Terrifié, c'était sans doute cela le pire. Loki n'avait pas peur. Thor l'avait vu attaquer de front des créatures bien plus imposantes que lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu reculer, même s'il devait avoir eu peur à certains moments, il n'avait jamais reculé. Alors que là, il était tellement terrifié qu'il tremblait et cela lui faisait mal.

Une plainte plus forte que les autres, le tira de ses pensées pendant que Loki se cambra en ouvrant les yeux. Il se mit de nouveau à trembler et Thor fut touché de constater que la panique ne l'avait pas quitté. Luttant contre ses propres émotions, Thor posa une main sur le front de son frère pour tenter de l'apaiser en se penchant un peu plus au-dessus de lui.

\- Doucement Loki, je suis là. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme frémit et Thor le sentit s'agripper à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage en gémissant doucement.

\- Thor... Pardonne-moi...

Son frère frémit. Il y avait tant de peur dans ces quelques mots qu'il comprit la suite sans qu'il n'eut à le dire : "Pardonne-moi, ne me torture pas...".

\- N'aie pas peur Loki. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme voulut lui répondre, mais il se cambra une nouvelle fois de douleur en gémissant. Son frère releva la tête vers Tony Stark qui était toujours là dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour qu'il souffre moins ? La douleur épuise ses forces.

\- Je peux lui faire une injection, marmonna Tony toujours peu convaincu de la nécessité de venir en aide à celui qui avait voulu tous les tuer.

Toutefois, il y avait cette panique qui émanait de lui, une panique sincère qui venait de séances de tortures réelles. Tony le savait, il était impossible de simuler ce genre de chose et, ce simple fait rendait l'idée de l'aider moins ridicule. Alors, oui, il était prêt à l'empêcher de souffrir. Il attrapa une seringue sur une étagère, vérifia le dosage et se rapprocha.

Loki continuait de trembler et de gémir doucement, son regard vert et épuisé braqué dans celui de son frère qui tentait toujours de maîtriser ses émotions pour l'apaiser.

\- Chut Loki. Tout va bien.

\- J'ai mal, ne me laisse pas.

\- Bien sûr que non... Je suis là.

\- Pardonne-moi...

\- Ne t'en fais pas petit-frère. Je vois bien que tout n'était pas de ton fait. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tranquillise-toi.

Loki frémit. Il y avait de la vraie douceur dans la voix de son frère et cela le toucha. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main, appréciant l'étreinte en retour, avant de remarquer Stark s'approchait de lui avec une seringue... Seringue... Le souvenir des injections d'Ebony Maw avec ce produit qui le consumait de l'intérieur et le privait de ses pouvoirs s'imposa brutalement en lui et fit monter d'un cran la panique qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser.

\- Non, je vous en prie non !

Loki tenta de se redresser, s'agrippant à son frère en se mettant à trembler.

\- Je t'en supplie, tu m'avais promis... Je t'en supplie ! Pitié !

Thor fut profondément frappé par la terreur et les tremblements de son frère et il fit un peu reculer Stark avant de l'allonger doucement dans son lit tout en murmurant.

\- Loki, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal. Bien au contraire. Cela va faire diminuer la douleur.

\- Ne me prive pas de mes pouvoirs, ils m'aident à guérir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Ta magie fait parti de toi... Chutt, petit-frère. Je te promets que je veux juste t'aider. Laisse-le faire.

\- Ne me fais pas de mal.

\- Jamais... Je suis ton grand-frère Loki. Aie confiance en moi.

Le jeune homme frémit et hocha doucement la tête. Tony se rapprocha et lui fit l'injection. Loki trembla doucement quand l'aiguille perça sa peau, mais Thor déposa doucement sa main sur son front.

\- Chut… Allez, tout va bien.

Tony termina l'injection et retira l'aiguille, observant Loki laisser échapper un soupir et un frémissement.

\- Ça va le soulager, mais sans doute un peu l'assommer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Thor. Si seulement cela lui permettait de prendre un peu de repos.

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ça lui fera du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Thor hocha doucement la tête tout en laissant ses yeux braquaient dans ceux de son frère. Des yeux verts profondément fatigués qui papillonnèrent doucement. Il comprit qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Laisse tes yeux se fermer. Tu as besoin de repos… Je reste là.

Loki frémit doucement et s'accorda enfin de fermer les yeux, paraissant enfin presque rassuré par la présence de son frère. Thor ne bougea pas, le regardant s'endormir et sursautant en voyant des traces rouges apparaître sur sa peau, de longues cicatrices ou des marques plus profondes, mais qui étaient toutes bien réelles. Des marques qu'il dissimulait par la magie, mais que la fatigue venait de faire ressortir. Chaque marque fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Thor qui frémit.

\- Oh Loki, mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait !

Plus inconscient que réellement endormi, Loki ne put répondre à son frère. Thor frémit, touché de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dû traverser. Il se pencha en avant, caressant sa joue de ses doigts tremblants en murmurant.

\- Pardonne-moi... Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir tout ça dans tes yeux... Tiens bon. Je suis là maintenant.

Thor tenta de maîtriser ses larmes et releva la tête en direction de Stark. A son air effaré, il comprit que ce dernier était tout aussi touché que lui par l'état du jeune dieu. Tony laissa courir ses doigts sur une marque profonde au niveau de son épaule gauche. Une marque qui était celle d'une blessure douloureuse, mal soignée et mal cicatrisée. Il n'avait pas d'affinités à l'Asgardien, bien au contraire. Il était prêt à le tuer, mais ça... ça racontait autre chose. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure, il était responsable de ses actes, mais aucun être vivant ne méritait d'être torturé comme il l'avait été. Tony sentit le regard de Thor sur lui et, il détourna les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il fut touché par les larmes que ce dernier tentait maladroitement de retenir. C'était normal au fond, malgré tout, Loki était son petit-frère et découvrir toute la barbarie qu'on lui avait fait subir, devait le bouleverser.

\- Vous savez, il paraît faible, mais ça va aller.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui, il a l'air solide, si on en juge par ce qu'il a supporté.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, frémit Thor en se penchant au-dessus de son frère. Pardonne-moi... J'ai vraiment été le pire des frères. Surtout, ne m'abandonne pas... Accroche-toi...

Thor finit sa phrase en s'effondrant, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-frère toujours dans un semi-coma. Comme il avait peur de le perdre !

OoooO

Thor était toujours assis sur cette maudite chaise en plastique qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Penché en avant, il tenait la main de son frère, encore plongé dans une inconscience douloureuse. Les calmants de Stark lui faisaient du bien, mais Thor sentait bien qu'il continuait à souffrir même si avait moins mal. Alors, il ne pouvait pas quitter son chevet. Il refusait de l'abandonner une fois de plus, une fois de trop…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, ce qui était bien le plus normal pour une espionne russe. Natasha se rapprocha, observant Thor, les yeux rivés sur son frère. Elle ressentit toute sa peine et frémit. Loki lui avait paru fou et dangereux. Il s'en était pris à Clint, son Clint, son meilleur ami et il avait tué des gens, beaucoup de gens. Toutefois, voir Thor aussi mal lui provoquer une sensation étrange. Personne ne pouvait ressentir autant d'affection pour un monstre. Peut-être qu'il y avait bien autre chose derrière ses actes… De toute manière, elle avait tellement été frappé par sa détresse quand il s'était effondré… En finissant de se rapprocher du lit, Natasha observa la pâleur de sa peau et les cicatrices… Des marques de tortures barbares et violentes qui la firent frémir. Rien que ces marques-là étaient un des arguments commençant à lui faire changer d'avis… Sous la torture, elle savait qu'un être vivant pouvait se briser et celle qu'il avait dû endurer lui semblait si cruelle.

Ce fut à ce moment que Thor sembla se rendre compte de sa présence. Il redressa la tête et Natasha lui sourit en lui tendant une boîte de fast-food.

\- Cela fait deux jours que vous n'êtes pas sorti de cette chambre, je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir faim, alors je vous ai prie un maxi burger… avec 5 steaks !

Thor sourit en retour, amusé par l'attention de la jeune femme et lui prit la boîte en la remerciant.

\- Merci… Mais je n'ai pas très faim, ajouta-t-il en la posant sur la table de nuit à côté pour reprendre la main de son frère.

Natasha soupira.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais si vous vous effondrez, cela ne va pas l'aider.

Thor émit un léger rire. Natasha Romanoff et son pragmatisme. Cette dernière lui sourit et se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit de Loki, en face de son frère, avec légèreté. L'ancienne espionne russe fixa sur la peau trop blanche et le frémissement qui parcourut le blessé et lui prit la main sans même réfléchir. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

\- J'ai parlé à Stark. Il vous paraît encore faible, mais ça va aller.

\- Oui, je sais… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être terrifié par tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir…

\- Oui, Ça ne justifie pas ses actes, mais trop de cruauté peut finir par vous détruire.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû supporter tout ça, dit Thor en redressant la tête. Il a raison. Je l'ai abandonné… A un moment, j'ai oublié comment devait agir un grand-frère. Il avait raison. Je l'ai abandonné…

Thor lutta contre ses larmes pendant qu'une de ses mains glissa sur une cicatrice profonde au-dessus de son bandage.

\- Je me suis rappelé de ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour moi que quand j'ai compris qu'il allait lâcher. J'ai tellement détesté mon père pour ça, pour avoir fait passer autant de rejet dans un simple mot. A quoi il a pensé ce moment-là ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas vu qu'il pleurait ? Oui pire… Est-ce qu'il l'a vu et qu'il s'en est moqué ?... Je me suis haï moi-aussi, pour ne pas avoir pu le retenir, pour ne pas avoir eu la force de le hisser et de l'agripper avant qu'il ne lâche… Il était épuisé et perdu… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il s'est suicidé…

Thor frémit, essayant d'ignorer les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

\- Pendant des jours, j'ai demandé à Heimdall s'il le voyait en vie quelque part… Chaque fois qu'il me disait non, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus.

Natasha se pencha pour presser l'épaule de son ami.

\- Il est en vie…

\- Oui, mais toute cette souffrance… Je suis persuadé qu'il a dû penser à moi, qu'il a dû m'appeler… me supplier de venir le chercher… Mais je ne suis pas venu le sauver…

\- Vous êtes là maintenant…

\- Oui, mais peu importe.. C'est ça qu'il me disait sans que je ne le comprenne. Il ne me reprochait pas sa chute du Bifrost, il me reprochait de l'avoir laissé se faire torturer… Il croit qu'on savait qu'il était en vie…

\- Vous allez pouvoir lui expliquer.

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière et effacer toutes les souffrances qu'il a subi pendant un an. Alors, je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je veux savoir qui est le vrai monstre derrière tout ça. Je veux savoir, qui a essayé de le briser et de détruire cette planète.

\- Nous trouverons… Et nous le détruirons, répondit Natasha d'un air si déterminé que Thor se sentit touché.

* * *

 **Cette UA m'est venue parce qu'à plusieurs moments dans le film, on voit bien que Loki n'est pas lui même (on le voit encore plus même dans une des scènes coupées) et que parler avec son frère aurait permis de comprendre pas mal de choses au final.**

 **Sinon, vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	3. Compréhension

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA... Juste un instant qui aurait pu prendre part à la fin d'Avengers. Loki, blessé et cerné par les Avengers est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Loki se sent un peu mieux et le moment est venu pour les deux frères d'avoir une vraie discussion.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **COMPREHENSION**_

Loki frémit légèrement avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur était diffuse, plus tenue, mais encore présente et sa vision était floue, ce qui le fit frémir une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait mieux, mais il se sentait encore faible et ne pas comprendre où il se trouvait refit monter la panique d'un cran.

Des mains se posèrent sur lui, déclenchant un frisson qu'il ne put contrôler, mais ces mains-là ne lui firent pas mal. Au contraire, il les sentit presser délicatement son épaule puis, sa joue. Le geste était tendre et rempli de douceur et une voix grave lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- Loki ?

La voix était rassurante… Une voix dans laquelle le jeune homme n'aurait jamais espéré retrouver un jour autant d'affection. Alors, il fit des efforts, tentant de se concentrer sur son environnement pendant que la même voix lui murmura avec tendresse.

\- Tout va bien tu sais, je suis là.

Loki se cabra doucement, laissant une légère plainte lui échapper avant de rassembler ses esprits et de murmurer en réponse.

\- Thor ?

Son frère sourit, heureux d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, même si elle était encore d'une faiblesse alarmante.

\- Oui, je suis là, Loki, répondit-il en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main.

Le jeune homme répliqua de la même manière pendant que sa vue lui obéit à nouveau et qu'il croisa le regard bleu de son frère penché au-dessus de lui. Le sourire de Thor se fit plus grand.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- La douleur est supportable, murmura Loki.

Thor hocha doucement la tête, avant de laisser une de ses mains glisser sur le front de son petit-frère.

\- Tant mieux… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Loki frémit, touché par la sincérité des propos de son frère qui se traduisait par des tremblements dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Loki leva son autre bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de son aîné et le rassurer sur son état. Il se sentait, mal, faible, mais bien mieux que les autres fois où il avait repris vaguement connaissance. Sa peur s'était presque envolée, maintenant qu'il avait compris que son frère était réellement de son côté. Il s'en voulait même d'avoir craqué de la sorte. Il aurait dû se maîtriser, ne pas lui montrer combien il se sentait mal et effrayé, mais il était si épuisé. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant, mais il avait fait de la peine à son aîné, cela se voyait. Il paraissait fatigué lui aussi, il l'avait veillé et les marques rouges sous ses yeux, presque trop bleus à cause de sa fatigue, montraient qu'il avait pleuré aussi… pleuré pour lui… Loki ne l'en croyait pas capable, lui qui n'était qu'un monstre égaré entre deux mondes qui l'avaient rejeté… Existait-il encore une personne pour se soucier de lui ? Pour le pleurer ? Loki tendit donc la main vers Thor, pressant sa joue comme il pressait la sienne, essuyant du pouce l'une de ses dernières larmes… Il continuait à pleurer… Comme pleurerait un frère... Il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu au final et cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

En revanche, ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la longue cicatrice qui remontait le long de son bras, une cicatrice qui faisait parti de celles qu'il tentait de cacher, mais qui était réapparue… Loki frémit… Non, pas ça ! Le jeune dieu ne voulait pas montrer ces marques-là, il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point, il avait souffert, à quel point ce monstre l'avait brisé… Il ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié… Il était trop fier pour ça !

Alors, il se concentra, rassemblant sa magie pour qu'elle cache de nouveau les traces des supplices endurés. Thor posa la main sur la sienne, la gardant sur sa joue tout en lui murmurant.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu es trop faible pour utiliser ta magie pour dissimuler tes cicatrices. Je les ai vus pendant deux jours Loki, je sais ce qu'elles représentent.

Une certaine panique se lut au fond des yeux de son jeune frère et Thor sentit son cœur se serrer parce qu'il était comme ça son frère, il détestait perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui s'était passé. Alors il était inquiet.

Thor enleva sa main de sa joue pour la poser sur la poitrine de son cadet sans lâcher ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

\- Je ne voulais pas te montrer ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir que…

\- De quoi ? Qu'un monstre a torturé mon jeune frère pour le briser ? Lui demanda Thor avec douceur.

Loki détourna la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas craquer.

\- Je sais… Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses petit-frère.

\- Et je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été et…

Thor sursauta, coupant Loki dans sa réflexion pour lui prendre la tête entre ses mains. Il voulait qu'il l'entende, mais surtout, il voulait qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas où en sont tes pouvoirs, mais je sais que tu arrives en lire les gens alors lis en moi si tu ne crois pas mes mots.

Thor paraissait si déterminé que Loki frémit.

\- Tu es mon frère Loki… Malgré tout ce que tu penses, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être. Mon cœur s'est brisé en deux quand j'ai compris que tu allais te laisser tomber, parce que je l'ai compris, tu sais… Tes larmes, ta douleur, ta détresse, ta fatigue… Je les avais vues, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que tu étais à deux doigts de te suicider… Et tout ce que j'ai vu ce sont tes doigts lâcher, me privant d'une partie de moi dont j'avais oublié l'importance.

Loki frémit, troublé par l'émotion qui se dégageait de Thor.

\- Quand notre père m'a tiré sur le Bifrost, je suis resté à genoux devant l'abîme, je ne voulais plus partir, je ne voulais pas te laisser… De toute manière j'étais incapable de me lever et j'étais si en colère après lui. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il t'aimait pour te retenir et t'empêcher de lâcher.

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

\- Non, je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime... Sans doute maladroitement, mais il t'aime.

Loki ne lui répondit que par un léger sourire peu convaincu que Thor ne releva pas. Il avait autre chose à lui dire...

\- Je… J'ai même pensé sauter pour te rejoindre.

\- Tu aurais fait ça ? Mais tu ne savais pas ce que j'étais.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu moins de peine quand mère me l'a dit. Tu es mon frère Loki… Je me moque de ton sang ou de tes vraies origines. Tu es mon petit-frère. Quoi que tu penses, tu le resteras. Tu es celui avec qui j'aimais fausser compagnie à la garde royale, celui avec lequel j'avais une cabane secrète dans une des forêts au-delà du mur d'enceinte, celui que j'ai veillé quand il était malade et qui s'est endormi au pied de mon lit quand je me suis cassé la jambe, celui que j'ai fini par ne plus regarder parce que sa présence était acquise… Et que mon indifférence a fini par détruire lentement. C'est tout cela mon petit-frère… Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sang, c'est une partie de mon cœur…

Thor se tut, presque en larmes et Loki frémit pour tenter de maîtriser les siennes. Il y avait une telle vague d'amour qui émanait des propos et de l'attitude de son aîné. Thor relâcha ses joues, le laissant détourner la tête. Il le vit fermer les yeux et essuya une larme du bout des doigts.

\- Ne pleure pas…

\- J'ai tellement cru que tu me détestais.

\- Non, jamais petit-frère…

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

La question fit frémit Thor tellement il sentit une nouvelle fois de la détresse et de la souffrance.

\- Je ne savais que tu étais en vie.

Loki tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui, avec un air étonné.

\- Mais comment…

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupa son frère. J'ai passé des journées au bord du Bifrost… J'ai demandé pendant des jours à Heimdall si tu étais en vie quelque part, mais il ne te voyait pas… Et chaque fois qu'il me répondait ça, j'avais l'impression de mourir un peu plus.

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Thor et Loki tendit la main pour les essuyer à son tour.

\- Je serai venu petit-frère… Si j'avais su ce qu'on était en train de te faire et où tu étais, je serais venu… Je n'aurais jamais laissé un monstre te torturer sans réagir.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Loki toujours un peu étonné par autant d'affection de la part de son aîné.

\- Bien sûr… Je t'aurais retrouvé… Je t'aurais arraché à se griffes.

Loki frémit, luttant contre ses émotions tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais.

Thor sourit.

\- Oui, ça je le sais aussi, et je t'aime petit-frère. Alors maintenant, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça. Qui est derrière cette attaque ?

Loki frémit et une étincelle de peur réapparue dans ses yeux. Thor lui prit la main pour l'encourager, le sentant trembler doucement.

\- Loki ?

Le jeune dieu ferma les yeux pour prendre une inspiration avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Il s'appelle Thanos, certains le surnomme le Titan Fou…

\- Et quel est son but ?

\- Dominer toutes vies… Détruire celles qui résistent…

Thor frémit. Prononcer ses mots venait de faire monter la peur dans les yeux de son frère. Ce monstre qui l'avait torturé, lui inspirait encore tellement de terreur.

\- Alors tu l'as vaincu au final.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, regarde, je suis devenu sa marionnette.

\- Je te regarde justement et malgré tout ça, je constate qu'il ne t'a ni dominé, ni détruit. Tu es en vie petit-frère. Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, alors il peut trembler.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki. Un sourire sincère que Thor lui rendit juste avant de le voir frissonner.

\- Tu as encore l'air épuisé.

\- Je crois que je le suis.

\- Alors ferme les yeux et dors. Je reste là tu sais…

\- Ne t'en sens pas obligé.

\- Non, dit Thor en se levant. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée.

Thor se leva et s'allongea sur le bord du lit, glissant son bras sous le cou de son frère avant de l'attirer contre lui. Loki se laissa faire tout en demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos moi-aussi. Alors ferme les yeux, je suis là…

Loki frémit, mais laissa sa tête basculer contre le torse de son frère avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer, s'endormant doucement dans ses bras.

Thor sourit, certains qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar, blotti dans ses bras avant de laisser à son tour ses yeux se fermer. Les derniers jours avaient été difficiles, mais au final, les deux frères s'étaient enfin compris et tout cela n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

 **Cette UA m'est venue parce qu'à plusieurs moments dans le film, on voit bien que Loki n'est pas lui même (on le voit encore plus même dans une des scènes coupées) et que parler avec son frère aurait permis de comprendre pas mal de choses au final.**

 **Pour le moment je compte m'arrêter là, mais qui c'est, peut-être que je pousserai peut-être un peu plus loin par la suite ;)**

 **Sinon, vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
